


Of Swords and Scales

by skywalkersatsea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also includes sirens, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bisexual Otabek Altin, JJ is basically the only straight one, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not super slow burn but not immediate either, Otayuri is the main couple, Side Victuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersatsea/pseuds/skywalkersatsea
Summary: Otabek Altin is a crewmember of the Reina Isabella, captained under JJ Leroy. Leaving home at age sixteen, he knew the risks of becoming a pirate- but encountering sirens is something he never thought he'd face until he meets Yuri: a siren with a wicked temper, a filthy mouth, and eyes that leave Otabek entranced.





	1. The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've published and the first fic I've written for Yuuri on Ice! This idea came to me randomly at an airport, so bear with me (or if it's trash, you don't have to lol). I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but hopefully it'll be weekly or bi-weekly!

Otabek Altin considered himself to be fairly knowledgeable in the ways of the world.

Leaving his homeland and joining JJ and his crew for a life of pirating had given him a lot of this knowledge: how to throw a clean punch, hitting that sweet spot on a person’s neck needed to knock him out, and yes, knowing his way around women and men both. But sirens? Before joining the crew of Reina Isabella, he knew little to nothing.

Sure, he knew they existed, and to stay away if he came across one. He knew that they had the speed of a shark on the hunt, and that their teeth were sharper than even the sword he had strapped to his waist. What he didn’t know was that they, like any other creatures found in the sea, had the tendency to wind up in fishing nets, and cause trouble for any persons involved.

That was what brought Otabek and the rest of JJ’s crew to the topdeck: a writhing mess of net tangled in a slender body, silver-blue scales, and blond hair.

Chris, Yuuri, and Phichit stood back tentatively behind JJ, who looked pleased, Otabek noticed wryly. He always did whenever there was anything that could be gained from a situation, especially when females were involved.

So it was no surprise that JJ decided to make the first move.

“Alright love, no need to work yourself up,” he said, sauntering over to where the siren lay struggling, a cocky grin set on his face.

“Fuck off,” a decidedly male voice hissed from behind the curtain of light blonde hair. Whipping the hair out of his face, a pair of dangerously angry green eyes set in a delicately pointed face assessed JJ with pure loathing.

JJ stumbled back, caught off guard. “Ah. Not a female, then.”

“Clearly,” Chris muttered. Otabek hid a smile at his sarcasm, which vanished as he kept staring at the siren.

The net had worked its way up around the siren’s throat, and bound his arms to his sides. Only his tail remained relatively free, slapping against the wood of the deck uselessly.

Otabek took a quick glance at his fellow crewmates: Chris and Phichit didn’t seem to want to move any closer, and JJ was glaring at the siren. Yuuri was staring in the direction of the siren’s tail, wide-eyed.

_Useless bastards_.

He took a few cautious steps forward, one hand reaching up his sleeve to where his dagger was kept.

Those sharp green eyes turned on him and narrowed.

“Otabek-” Phichit started, but Otabek held up his hand to silence him. He kept taking slow steps towards the trapped siren, who was watching him like a hawk. Otabek’s heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he knelt next to the siren, who bared his teeth at him but didn’t make any other motions until Otabek lifted the arm holding the dagger.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” the siren growled, attempting to wriggle away from Otabek. The net tugged and pulled at his neck with the movement, making him gasp in pain. He looked at the dagger, and Otabek finally noticed the fear that was glimmering in those green eyes, hidden beneath the anger.

“Easy, I’m not going to hurt you,” Otabek murmured, inching towards him again. One heartbeat later, and Otabek yanked his arm back as the siren lunged at him in an attempt to bite off his hand.

“Look,” Otabek said quietly, trying to control his own nerves as he gripped his hands together to keep them from shaking. “I can’t cut you out of the net very well with one hand, can I?”

The siren gave him a glare that said ‘I bet you can’.

“Well, I don’t want to hurt you,” Otabek gritted his teeth and set the dagger to the thick entanglement of net around the siren’s neck, mentally preparing himself for another attack from him.

It didn’t come.

Otabek couldn’t believe his luck.

“If you make me bleed,” the siren said lowly, “I’ll bite off your damn head.”

Otabek nodded in acknowledgement, now hyper focused on his task. He moved the knife swiftly and cleanly through the net, bunching up the fragments and tossing them to the side. He didn’t dare look behind him, where JJ and his crew were probably gaping at the two of them.

“My name is Otabek Altin,” Otabek quietly said after a few moments, realizing a second too late that this was probably not the wisest thing to say to a siren who looked like he desperately wanted to murder him.

“Does it look like I give a damn, human?” He snapped, his fists clenched at his sides.

Otabek shrugged, but nearly dropped the knife when the siren spoke again.

“Yuri.”

“That’s your name?” Otabek asked. The siren gave a quick nod, and gave a tiny growl towards JJ, who had stepped forward again.

“Don’t worry about JJ,” Otabek muttered, hoping JJ would have the sense to stay back and not interfere, lest the two of them be on the siren’s bad side. “He’s just making sure you don’t maim me in some way.”

Yuri grinned a devil’s grin at JJ, exposing sharp canines. “Come any closer and I’ll shove this net up your ass, shithead.”

Otabek had to stifle a snort of surprise as he turned to JJ, who looked even more peeved. “Wish he was a female, hm?”

“The females would still tear him to pieces,” Yuri muttered, flexing his tail. Otabek’s eyes followed the movement, observing the subtle definition of muscles under his scales. He didn’t doubt that Yuri was more than capable of killing despite how slender he was.

“And you?” Otabek said, unable to stop himself. “Will you kill me once I’m done with this?” There was a pause, where Otabek cursed himself for asking such a stupid question and Yuri, strangely, averted his eyes and flushed a soft pink.

“No,” Yuri finally said. “I’m in your debt now, Otabek.”

All Otabek could do was nod again as he tossed the last bit of net behind him, and stood, backing up to stand next to JJ.

“You pirates are bastards,” Yuri snarled, an angry expression set on his face again as he crawled his way to the edge of the railing, without even a word of thanks to Otabek. “Watch where you cast your nets next time.” And with that he disappeared into the ocean’s depths.

* * *

 

“Feisty thing, hm?” Chris broke the silence that had settled after Yuri had slipped off the ship. Otabek pursed his lips- he knew that tone.

“He looked a little young, Chris,” he said, almost sternly. Otabek himself was barely a year past twenty, and even he seemed to be a little older than the blond siren.

Chris shrugged. “I can appreciate a pretty face when I see one. If I were five years younger…” he trailed off, a dreamy look on his face.

Phichit rolled his eyes, and turned to face Yuuri, who hadn’t said a word the entire time Yuri had been on the ship. “Yuuri? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Yuuri seemed to pull himself together, though Otabek noticed how he kept looking towards the ocean where Yuri had disappeared. “I’m fine,” he mumbled. “He just- shocked me, is all.”

“More like scared the living daylights out of you,” JJ said, still annoyed. “Are all sirens like that?”

“Don’t know,” Phichit said thoughtfully. “Never seen one till now.” The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

“Well, if I see him again _I’m_ gonna be the one to kick his scale-covered ass halfway across the ocean,” JJ fumed. “How dare he talk to a captain like that-”

“I don’t think sirens have any regard for humans in general, Jean,” Chris said. “And he’ll bite your balls off before you have to chance to give him a piece of your mind.”

And with that, the crew headed below deck, leaving JJ to pace in annoyance.

Once Chris and Phichit had headed towards their cabins, Yuuri grabbed Otabek by the sleeve, dragging him into his cabin.

“Yuuri?” Otabek barely had time to ask before Yuuri started rambling. “Oh god Otabek, he was so beautiful, how was he so beautiful? Can sirens like that really exist?”

Otabek raised his brows, a bit taken aback. “Really, Yuuri? You and Chris seriously need to evaluate why you’re into younger males-”

“Not him,” Yuuri breathed. “The other one.”

Otabek was silent as he took in this new information. “There was another?” He said slowly. God, exactly how many potential near-death experiences did he have today?

Yuuri nodded. “He was hiding behind the railing, I don’t think any of you saw him. But I did. He must have been there to see if the blond one was alright.”

Otabek waited, but Yuuri was clearly looking for permission to go on. “What was he like?” Otabek asked politely.

Yuuri had a dreamy look on his face nearly identical to Chris’. “He looked older than your siren, gorgeous, with the loveliest silver hair… but not silver like grey hair with age, just shiny and bright…” Otabek bristled at the words ‘your siren’, but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice. “Did he catch you staring?” Otabek questioned.

Yuuri sighed, blushing pink. “He winked at me when he caught my eye.”

That was enough for Otabek.

“Yuuri,” he said, grabbing him by the shoulders. “This is dangerous business, especially if JJ finds out. He could have been trying to seduce you to kill you, for all we know.”

Yuuri frowned. “He didn’t seem dangerous.”

“He’s a bloody siren, Yuuri. I almost lost my hand today to one today, I’m not about to let you go chasing after him because you fancy yourself in love with him!”

“I’m not saying I’m in love,” Yuuri grumbled, hurt.

“Then what?”

Yuuri didn’t answer, looking so disheartened that Otabek sighed and clapped him on the back. “Alright. I’ll keep your secret.”

_As if I’d tell JJ anyway_.

Yuuri lifted his head, his eyes lighting up.

“But if he somehow turns up again, you have to promise me to be careful.”


	2. The Second Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! With uni starting up for me again, updating may not be as frequent but I'll try my hardest to update every two weeks or so. I'm still not sure how long this fic will be altogether, so we'll just roll with it for now. Also- I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but everyone is aged up 3 years from their canon ages (Yuri is 18, Otabek is 21, etc). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Once he left Yuuri’s cabin, Otabek headed straight for his own, making a beeline for the stacks of books tucked neatly in the corner near his cot.

Before JJ had siezed the _Reina Isabella_ , she was a ship that sailed under the Spanish navy. Otabek had been grateful that mostly everything on board had been kept intact when the ship was taken- including a large number of books stored in the captain’s cabin. An avid reader, Otabek had carried as many of the heavy volumes as he could into his quarters, to JJ’s initial amusement.

Those books had come in handy more times than Otabek could count, and today, he hoped, would be no exception. He grabbed the first book he could reach and scanned the pages quickly, searching for anything that would clue him into sirens and their encounters with humans. From what he already knew, they were fairly rare.

Hours passed, and Otabek found little information that was relatively helpful. From what he had read, sightings of sirens could happen in any ocean on the globe, but usually at open sea. The physical descriptions varied; depending on the account, sirens could look like any human found in the world. Otabek’s mood had soured after that, as he soon discovered that, at least in these texts, there weren’t any written accounts of humans and sirens actually interacting with each other.

 _Just my luck_.

He tossed the book into the pile of blankets near his feet and stretched out on his back, staring blankly at the wooden beams above his head. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was one of the few who had actually talked to a siren before. Logically, Otabek couldn’t have been the only one…

And now the siren was indebted to him.

“He’s going to murder me,” he muttered to himself, leaning back to blow out the candles by his head.

It was hours before sleep found him, and even then, his dreams were haunted with cold glares and silver scales.

* * *

 

 

After that, it was another week before Otabek had another encounter with the rage-filled siren.

The skies had been clear up till then, but the storm had appeared seemingly from nowhere, the _Reina Isabella_ pitching its crew members in all directions as she roughed the waves.

Yuuri and Otabek were hastily drawing in the main sheet, already soaked to the bone. He might as well had been blind, for all he could see in front of him was his own calloused hands tugging on rope, and the faint outline of Yuuri in front of him.

JJ shouted something unintelligible from his post at the helm, and Otabek looked up just in time to see an enormous wave crash over the main deck.

He held on to the rope he was in the middle of pulling, bracing himself for the impact, but lost his footing anyway. Otabek gripped onto the rope with all his might, bowing his head down to avoid getting seawater in his face, and looked up just in time to see a figure being swept away by the rogue wave and into the churning sea below.

 _Yuuri_.

Otabek didn’t hesitate as he rushed to the railing and threw himself into the water after him.

Yuuri was sinking fast, seemingly unconscious. Otabek could make out the dull gleam of the ring he wore on a chain around his neck, slowly disappearing as the owner sank. He kicked and pumped his arms as hard as he could, but the currents were throwing him off, he couldn’t reach him-

A pair of pale arms wrapped around his torso from behind and drew him flush against a lean, bare chest. Otabek nearly let out his remaining air in surprise, recognizing the blonde hair that was now floating in his line of sight, tickling his face.

Yuri bunched his hands in Otabek’s shirt, pulling him upwards, towards the surface of the water. Otabek writhed and thrashed in Yuri’s grasp, determined to break free; he had to get to Yuuri, he was going to drown if he didn’t-

“I’m not going to kill you, you ass.” Yuri’s voice hit Otabek as soon as they broke over the surface. Otabek coughed up water, buffeted by the ocean as he turned to face the siren. Through the flashes of lighting Otabek could make out the look of permanent annoyance on his face, his blond hair clinging to his cheeks and neck.

“Let go of me, I need to get to Yuuri.” Otabek took a deep gulp of air and prepared to shove himself back under the water, but Yuri’s grip was incredibly tight around his chest, refusing to let him budge.

 _Damn, he’s strong_.

“Maybe I misread your intentions. Do you _want_ to die?” Yuri asked him, his patience clearly wearing thin. “Your friend will be fine. Look.”

He gently pushed Otabek’s head under the waves, and together they watched the strange scene in front of them.

A new siren was swimming towards the sinking Yuuri. With a start, Otabek realized this must be the siren who had been watching the day Yuri had been caught in the fishing net. His silver hair wasn’t as long as Yuri’s, and he was more solidly built as well, his pale pink tail gleaming in the dim light.

The siren took Yuuri by the shoulders and tugged, towards the surface where Otabek and Yuri watched. As they floated upwards, the siren kissed him, his tail curling around one of his legs.

Otabek’s jaw would have dropped if he didn’t want to choke on a gallon of seawater.

Bubbles floated up, and Otabek realized that the siren was giving Yuuri air through his mouth. After a few moments, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, then widened as he saw why exactly he had regained consciousness.

The siren grinned, apparently pleased with himself, and kissed him again, moving one of his hands to grip the chain of Yuuri’s necklace.

Yuri made a noise of revulsion and pulled Otabek back to the surface.

“Disgusting,” he muttered, effortlessly guiding them back to the _Reina Isabella_ through the swells, aided by his long, powerful tail.

“Yuri,” Otabek said once he had a hold of the ship, gripping onto the portholes on the sides for support.

“What?” Yuri snapped, blinking through the rain. “I’m not gonna fucking kiss you, if that’s what you were going to ask.”

This time Otabek did choke on the seawater surging around him, nearly losing his grip on the ship. Yuri watched the process with a smirk on his face, treading water with ease.

“Yuuri doesn’t want JJ to know about him,” Otabek said, once he could trust himself to speak without spluttering nonsensical sounds. Yuri seemed to think about it for a moment, and set his jaw in resolve.

“Guess it’s better to not have that asshole demand Viktor’s head on a platter,” he said, twisting his mouth in displeasure. “Wait here.”

And Yuri disappeared under the waves, only to resurface with Yuuri a moment later. The silver-haired siren- Viktor- was nowhere in sight.

If Yuuri had looked unsteady the day he had first met Viktor, now he looked completely shaken. His face was completely flushed, trembling as Otabek held onto him with one hand and the porthole with another.

“Lower a rope!” Otabek yelled up to Phichit, who had made his way to the railing where Otabek and Yuuri had fallen.

“Otabek Altin.”

Otabek turned to Yuri, who was watching the two of them with an unreadable expression.

“My debt has been repaid.”

And with that he dove out of sight.

* * *

 

After enduring a thorough questioning from JJ about what exactly had happened in the water (without mentioning Viktor's presence, of course), Otabek led Yuuri to his cabin and bolted the door behind them.

“Are you alright?” Otabek asked him calmly, once Yuuri had seated himself on his bed. He still looked rather pink, in Otabek’s opinion, and he was wringing his hands in front of him, mumbling something over and over.

“Speak up,” Otabek requested.

“He kissed me, he kissed me, oh God, he kissed me-”

Otabek handed him a wool blanket to silence him, which Yuuri gratefully wrapped over himself.

“You’re a lucky bastard, you know,” Otabek said, peeling off his wet shirt and running a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe you’re alive.”

“I told you,” Yuuri said softly. “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“His name is Viktor, from what I caught from Yuri,” Otabek offered, wringing out the shirt.

Yuuri’s eyes took on a faraway look. “Viktor,” he repeated, trying out the name on his lips. Then he furrowed his brows together. "Do you think they're following us for something?"

"I don't think Viktor was there to save you by coincidence, Yuuri," Otabek said wryly. 

Yuuri gave a small chuckle, rubbing the blanket on his hair and ducking his head. "There's some truth in that, I suppose. But then what about Yuri?”

“What about him?” Otabek asked, confused by the question.

“Do you think he’s interested in you?”

Otabek barked out a laugh. Yuri? Interested in _him_? “He nearly bit off my hand the first time we met, and he only saved our asses because he owed me a debt. I doubt it.”

He made to leave Yuuri’s cabin, but paused over the threshold.

“I’m younger than you, Yuuri. I can wait for whatever type of love this world throws at me. Seems like fate has given you yours, though.”

He gave Yuuri an encouraging smile and left to change out of the rest of his sopping clothes.


	3. The Third Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Otabek finds Yuri again, and they finally get to have a (mostly) uninterrupted talk about themselves. Their relationship is starting to become something more than chance encounters, which is proving to become interesting for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! I'm also not sure how long it'll be until I upload Ch. 4, but I'll do my best (16 credit hours are a lot, especially with 3 labs). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the update! It's mostly Otayuri, with Viktor, Yuuri, and JJ thrown in. Don't worry- next chapter will definitely have more Chris and Phichit, I just couldn't fit them in this one.

The month that followed was one of the longest months Otabek had ever experienced.

He had mulled Yuuri’s words over for the longest time. He didn’t dare to hope in the beginning, thinking- no, _knowing_ , that Yuri wouldn’t make an appearance again. But there was a tiny voice in the back of his head all the same, whispering and feeding hopes into Otabek’s heart, slowly taking control.

It started with denial.

It wasn’t like he was keeping an eye out for them, Otabek kept telling himself as they made their way closer to port. It was just the fact that he often found himself staring at the open ocean more than usual, wondering if the two sirens really were following them, and if they’d dare to come close to land. Wondered if they’d somehow lost their way, or worse, had been caught in more fishing nets.

Then, if Otabek was being honest with himself, there was more to it than that. Call it anything but obsession, but Otabek, as much as he hated to admit it, was… interested. There was something that drew him to the blond siren, somehow- since the very first time he had laid eyes on him. At night, his mind would inevitably travel to visions of piercing green eyes and smirking pink lips.

Yuri was beautiful, there was no denying that fact. A cold, beautiful being, designed to seduce and kill any human he encountered at sea. But with Otabek, he’d done the very opposite. And had even gone out of his way to honor a debt- a debt that seemed to be more of a human concept than anything else, nothing Otabek expected a siren to uphold. But even though that debt no longer existed between them, he was foolish enough to believe there was still the hope that Yuri would come back to the ship; that somehow, Yuri had felt a connection too. A fool’s chance, he thought.

JJ would catch Otabek’s eye every so often and quirk a brow as if to ask ‘see him out there?’. He wasn’t as hostile anymore towards the mention of Yuri, since Otabek kept pointing out how the siren had saved both Yuuri and Otabek’s lives. As far as Viktor went, however, Yuuri didn’t dare mention him to anyone, not even to Phichit, his closest friend on the crew.

The next few weeks had dragged on uneventfully, with no attacks from rival pirates or navies from foreign monarchies, and no glimpses of blond hair or silver scales. Even worse, their supply of alcohol had begun to run low, causing JJ to start moaning and groaning. Well, him and Chris, who was one of the heaviest drinkers Otabek had ever met. But Otabek was relieved all the same when they eventually charted a course for western Europe.

By the time they docked in a small village in Spain, it had morphed into full on pining.

Tired of losing sleep and energy over thoughts of Yuri, Otabek was sorely craving a drink once he stepped foot onto land, hoping to help clear his head, or at least, dull his heart. It was a good thing that the rest of the crew seemed to have the same mindset, so the five of them ended up in a small tavern near the docks.

Soon their table was covered in glasses of spiced rum, and a pretty brunette had already perched herself on JJ’s lap.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching out his arms and lifting his feet onto the table edge, the action drawing another man’s eye. Otabek stared at him for a moment- he wasn’t bad looking, with sandy hair and a rather plain face, but a broad chest and narrow hips. He smiled and tilted his head in interest, revealing a silver hoop in his ear.

Otabek threw back the rest of his drink and put his feet back on the ground, turning his head away. Sex wasn’t going to do anything for him, not now that it was becoming increasingly difficult to get a certain blonde out of his brain. The smell wasn’t helping either- there was no trace of the familiar sea, only sweat and god knew what else.

“Need a breather, Jean,” Otabek said, rising to his feet and walking briskly out the door. JJ flicked his hand casually in acknowledgement, distracted by the woman on his lap; Chris, Phichit, and Yuuri watching him leave in concern.

He found himself pacing at the docks near the _Reina Isabella,_ watching the sun beginning to set over the water. The alcohol hadn’t cleared his head in the slightest, and now he was just irritated, mostly with himself. Hadn’t Yuri told him that they no longer owed each other anything? What was he still waiting for?

 _A fool’s chance_.

Otabek sat on the edge of the dock, taking off his boots and letting his feet dangle over the water, toes barely skimming the surface. “The hell is wrong with me,” he breathed.

“Lots of things, asshole.”

Otabek yanked up his feet and drew his sword in a flash as Yuri peered up at him from the water, half hidden under the dock.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“The hell are you doing here?” Otabek hissed as he sheathed his sword and looked around frantically to make sure they were alone. “You want to get caught and sliced up?”

“As if I wouldn’t kill anyone that tried,” Yuri rolled his eyes and smirked. “Nah, I figured catching you here would be better than in front of the rest of your crew.”

Otabek nodded, still a little shaken. “Kind of you,” he said.

Yuri’s smile faded. “Viktor is driving me insane, dragging me with him on his quest for love. Pathetic bastard.”

“What makes it so pathetic?” Otabek asked, hoping that sirens didn’t have the ability to detect lies, or worse, Otabek’s traitorous heart pounding away at the mention of infatuation.

Yuri made a face. “Following you pirates across the damn seven seas is exhausting. That, and the fact that the idiot hasn’t even tried to make contact with his human.”

“So you _have_ been following us,” Otabek said, grinning. “JJ will be interested to hear that.”

Yuri scrunched his face together, rage flashing in his emerald eyes. “You wouldn’t dare tell that fucker-”

“Yuri! Language!” A new voice chimed. Otabek turned around to see the silver haired siren, Viktor, leaning lazily on the other edge of the dock behind him, seemingly unconcerned that he could be spotted by anyone passing by. “Hi! I’m Viktor!” He smiled, waving in their direction.

“I’m Otabek,” he said hesitantly in reply.

Viktor’s answering smile unsettled him, since he cast a meaningful look at Yuri afterwards. “Oh yes, I know who you are.”

Otabek wasn’t sure whether that was supposed to be a good thing or not.

The uncomfortable moment passed as Viktor brightened up, scanning the docks. “Do you know where I could find Yuuri?”

“He’s not on the ship,” Otabek said. “He’s over at the nearby pub.”

Viktor hummed, absentmindedly playing with his hair. “It’s been confusing, with two Yuri's in my life now; I can never tell who is who. How about I call you Yurio?” He addressed Yuri, who looked as if he wanted to smash Viktor’s head into the wood.

“That’s not my name,” Yuri said with venom.

Viktor tilted his head, pouting. “No need to be snippy with me, you’re the one who begged to come along with me.”

“Shut up or I’ll cut what’s left of your hair off with Otabek’s sword,” Yuri hissed.

There was a crash of glass against the wood, and the three of them whirled to find Yuuri at the other end of the docks, gaping at Viktor like he had seen heaven incarnate, the bottle of rum he had been holding now in shatters.

“That was easier than I hoped,” Viktor said, the topic of Yuri’s name forgotten as he propped himself up on his elbows and threw Yuuri a dazzling smile.

“For fuck’s sake, don’t let anyone else see you,” Yuri groaned, swimming under the dock and pulling a beaming Viktor back into the water. “You too, human,” he snapped over at Yuuri.

Yuuri practically sprinted to the end of the docks where Otabek sat with Yuri, and hastily pulled off his boots. He handed Otabek the knives strapped across his waist, along with his overcoat.

“Don’t let JJ or anyone see us,” Yuuri said, lowering himself into the water.

“Of course,” Otabek replied. Yuuri thanked him and waded in the waist-deep water under the dock where Viktor waited. “I’m just… going to talk with Viktor a bit,” he called up to Otabek. “Just to- erm- clarify.”

“Talk, my ass,” Yuri said under his breath. “Oi, move over,” He snapped up to Otabek. “I don’t want to witness this any more than you probably do.”

Otabek gave a small grin but obliged, rising to his feet and moving to the other end of the dock, towards town. Sitting back down, leaning on his elbows behind him, he jumped a little when Yuri hoisted himself up, seemingly without effort, and seated himself on the worn wood next to him, tail glittering in the brilliant sunset.

“I’m counting on you not to get me caught by your captain,” Yuri muttered, keeping an eye on the dirt path nearby. He tossed his blond hair behind his shoulder, Otabek watching the movement with interest. It was the first time he could properly observe Yuri up close, and oh, he was drinking him in as if he were a man dying of thirst.  

Droplets of seawater rolled down his lean shoulders, down to his waist, where those silver-blue scales seemed to blend seamlessly into his pale skin. Patches of scales dotted his arms and chest, subtle and iridescent. His eyes traveled back to his face, taking in slightly pointed ears, sharp cheekbones and chin. And his eyes- they were just as captivating as they were in Otabek’s dreams. They had softened a bit now that they were alone, not nearly as sharp and cruel as the day they first met.

“What?” Yuri caught Otabek staring.

“How old are you?” The question slipped out of Otabek’s mouth before he could catch himself. _Damn alcohol_.

“Eighteen,” Yuri answered. At Otabek’s incredulous look, he scoffed.

“What? Surprised? I’ve been killing and seducing my way through the world for a while.”

“No,” Otabek said, shaking his head. “I was doing more at your age, and I joined JJ’s crew a few years before that. Point is, you don’t look that old.”

“Hmm.” Yuri’s smirk faded. “So you’ve killed before?”

“Had my share of it,” Otabek’s brows furrowed. “A pirate’s life isn’t all sailing and drinking and fucking, you know. Not my favorite thing, but necessary sometimes. Spanish officers aren’t the biggest fans of ours, since Jean stole the _Reina Isabella_ right from under their noses.”

“I’m guessing _Jean_ doesn’t like anyone messing with him and his crew,” Yuri snarled the name.

Otabek brushed off the comment. “He’s a good captain,” he continued. “Doesn’t want us in danger beyond his control.”

“Like being entangled with sirens, you mean.”

“Yuri and Viktor, the two greatest dangers in the seven seas,” Otabek murmured, and Yuri snorted, stray hair falling in his face. “I can’t be that much of a danger if I saved your ass.”

“That’s what I told JJ.”

“I doubt the asshole listened.”

“And you wonder why he doesn’t like you,” Otabek grinned, and his heart leapt when he saw Yuri give a small one in return. “Keep bad-mouthing him and he won’t let you get within a hundred leagues of us.”

“Hah. Idiot should be grateful I decided to give you the time of day, otherwise you’d be dead.”

Curse the alcohol in him, but Otabek was far too curious to stop himself from asking his next question. “But why find me after that? What do you want from me?”

It was a dangerous move, Otabek knew, but he was still holding out the hope that he wasn’t the only one who felt something between them.

Yuri stiffened and looked at him dead in the eye, his hands ceasing their fidgeting in his lap. “I honestly don’t know anymore,” he whispered.

Those green eyes threatened to swallow him whole, deep and brimming with uncertainty. _Do you know what I want?_ They seemed to ask. _Do you want it too?_

He opened his mouth to answer, but a pair of sharp footsteps approaching them stopped him short. The two turned and saw JJ with his arms crossed, frowning down at them.

 _Fuck_.

“Beks,” He nodded to Otabek, before addressing the siren that was visibly less than pleased to see the pirate captain, arms crossed and tail curled defensively around him. Clearly, Yuri had not forgiven him for mistaking him as a female the day they met.

“Coincidence seeing you here, Yuri. We’re quite a ways from where we first met; if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been following our ship.”

“And why the hell would I want to follow your ugly ass across the ocean, you fucking-”

Otabek held up his hand to stop Yuri from saying more.

“What do you need, JJ?” Otabek asked evenly.

JJ gave a final glare at Yuri and directed his question at Otabek. “Seen Yuuri around here? Phichit’s worried he’s gone off to drink himself into oblivion- Yuuri! Did you fall off the dock?”

Yuuri was approaching them, sopping wet and more flustered than Otabek had ever seen the man in his life. The golden ring that hung around his neck had mysteriously disappeared. “Yeah, I’m- I’m so clumsy,” he said lamely.

Otabek had never seen Yuri roll his eyes harder.

JJ didn’t seem to notice how pitiful the excuse was, nor the missing necklace. “Well, we’re leaving once night falls, so make your preparations, Yuuri…” JJ trailed off, scowling at Yuri again. “I don’t know what your business is with me and my crew, Yuri, but-”

“But what?” Yuri said slyly. “Worried I’ll be a bad influence? Think I’ll hurt them?”

Otabek was sure his heart stopped altogether as Yuri made a low growl, deep in his throat, leaning across him to bare his teeth at JJ. Those sharp canines were barely a foot away from Otabek’s own throat.

Something warm and dark stirred deep in his core at the sight.

“Get away from my first mate and leave,” JJ fumed, a hand on the hilt of his sword. Yuri’s eyes gleamed with mirth.

“Oh, I’ll leave,” Yuri said. “Next time any of your crew gets into a tight spot, though, don’t count on me to save you.”

He gracefully dove from the dock with his arms extended, and quickly disappeared from view under the water, though not before brandishing a final rude gesture at JJ.

“Piece of work, isn’t he, Beks?” JJ whistled. “Honestly, sometimes I think he’ll kill me on sight.”

Otabek shrugged, getting to his feet. “If he wanted to he would have,” he said. “He’s had enough chances to, anyhow.”

“For a second there I thought you were a goner, the way he snarled just then...” JJ shuddered. “Scary things, sirens. Why do you think he keeps showing up?”

Otabek met Yuuri’s eyes, who had been watching the exchange silently. “Fate, I suppose.”

Yuuri gave him a knowing grin as the three of them headed back onto the _Reina Isabella,_ the sky slowly turning from pink to purple with the fading sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chris catches on to Otabek's new relationship, and Otabek and Yuri have some interesting times on the Reina Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I got a really long chapter for you all to make up for it! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://skywalkersatsea.tumblr.com

Heading out to open sea that night was harder than Otabek thought it would be. Sitting on the dock with Yuri, freely talking with the beauty of the sun setting around them- it was something that he genuinely enjoyed. Something he’d miss, as he didn’t have a damn clue whether Yuri would stop following the _Reina Isabella_. But, Otabek reasoned, as long as Viktor would follow, Yuri would surely be close behind…

The lights of the small Spanish village quickly disappeared behind them, and only lanterns and the light of the stars remained as Otabek and the crew worked on deck. Out of habit, he glanced over at Yuuri, who was determinedly fixing the knots of the rigging near the bowsprit, Phichit by his side.

The Thai man was once again struggling to get Yuuri to open up to him. Otabek felt sorry for him- he was a good man, as pirates went; more kind and earnest than most. He’d be a good one to keep any sort of secret. But secrets were secrets, and it wasn’t Otabek’s decision to let Phichit in on what exactly happened at port. However, this didn’t stop him listening into their conversation, trying to focus on their voices over the sound of the wind whistling, making the ropes and cloth above them snap and rustle.

“… not blind, Yuuri, I know you had to have seen someone back at port, you have a hickey.”

Yuuri tugged the collar of his shirt up, hiding the offending mark. “I’ll tell you eventually,” he whispered, so quietly Otabek strained to hear. “Just… it’s complicated, alright?”  
“What’s so complicated you can’t tell your best friend?” Phichit asked, concern crossing his features as he set down the ropes he was handling. “Did you fall in love with whoever it was you saw this afternoon?”

“Shh!” Yuuri whipped his head around to make sure no one else heard, but now Chris was watching them curiously. “Not- no- another time, please, Phichit. I promise I’ll tell you everything soon.”

Otabek chose this moment to make his leave and disappear below deck, not particularly wanting to hear any more. Hearing footsteps following him down the steps, he quickened his pace. But before he could escape into his cabin, a sun-kissed arm shot out and blocked his path.

“Let’s talk, Beks,” Chris said lightly as a way of greeting, a sliver of seriousness hidden beneath his trademark smile.

Otabek groaned inwardly. He had a sinking feeling of where this was going. “What’s there to say?”

“I know you’re not the only one who’s noticed Yuuri’s turned into a lovestruck fool.”

He tried to brush him aside, slightly annoyed. “Who Yuuri decides to spend his time with at port isn’t my business. Nor yours.”

“Oh, Beks,” Chris cooed, batting his lashes at him. “That’s not the only thing I came to talk to you about.”

He obviously wasn’t going to be left alone until he gave some answers, so Otabek crossed his arms, leaning against his doorframe. “What insane ideas have you come up with now?”

Chris laughed, white teeth flashing. “I know you’re secretive when it comes to lovers- you’re not the type to turn into a blushing mess like Katsuki. I also know you met up with a certain pretty siren this evening, and you haven’t said a single word about it. Which begs the question…”

He stepped closer, eyes glinting with amusement. “If you’ve been so tight-lipped about what you’ve been doing with Yuri, who’s to say Yuuri hasn’t been hiding secrets of his own, say, about another siren?”

Otabek forced a laugh, hoping his expression didn’t give any of the truth away. “You’re being delusional, Christophe. You’re suggesting there’s a second siren that’s followed us, that Yuuri’s somehow fallen for him the same way I’ve fallen for Yuri-”

He cut himself off as he realized his mistake.

_Oh, shit._

Chris’ smile was as sly as Otabek had ever seen. “Oh, this is _perfect_ ,” he said smugly. “I’ve finally gotten the infamously tight-lipped Otabek Altin to admit he’s in love? This is too much!”

“I’ll kill you if you say another word.” Otabek was more than irritated, and it must have showed, because Chris held his hands up in mock-surrender. “Easy, easy,” he said. “I’ll drop it, if that’s what you want. Just want to stay in the loop of things. But to clarify,” he said, tone turning serious, “there isn’t another siren that Yuuri’s gotten involved with?”

“No.” Otabek replied.

He knew Chris didn’t believe him, but he nodded anyway, to his credit. “I hope you know what you’re doing,” he said, not unkindly.

Otabek sighed, grimacing. “Me too, Chris.”

* * *

 

A few nights later, Otabek stared challengingly up at the metal bar that stuck out from the ceiling of his cabin, his palms wrapped with cloth and clasped behind his back, his shirt and boots off.

He had neglected his training for too long now, and the _Reina Isabella_ was now heading towards Britain- enemy territory, since the British were always on the hunt for pirates to bring to justice. He had to keep his strength up in case of an ambush- it had been an unusually long time since he and the crew had a proper fight.

The back window of the cabin was propped open for a draft; the candles lit in the room could get incredibly stuffy at times, and he had a bath ready in the corner of his cabin for afterwards, the wooden tub half-hidden behind a changing screen. Otabek hated drawing water for baths when he was tired and sweaty and wanted nothing more but to collapse on the floor after training.

He took a deep breath and faced away from the window. He jumped up, wrapping his hands tightly around the bar. After getting a good grip he began to hoist his body up and down, legs crossed in front of him.

The familiar burn in his arms was almost comforting, in a way. It distracted him from the worries he carried on his shoulders: whether Yuuri would eventually tell Phichit about Viktor, how Phichit would respond, and if JJ found out in less-than-favorable circumstances. Not to mention if he found out Otabek carried feelings of his own for Yuri.

Nearly thirty repetitions later, sweat began to gather at his brow and at the middle of his back. He let go of the bar and landed back on his feet, wiping at his forehead.

Voices from the open window, indistinguishable as far as words went, floated down to him. JJ’s voice, no doubt, and Chris as well, from the main deck. But as he turned his head towards the source of the sound, an odd movement from the window’s edge caught his eye.

He paused, waiting for it again, but the room had become still. Even the candles ceased to flicker erratically, casting a steady light in the cabin.

Otabek shook his head and turned away from the window, back to the bar. He stretched his arms, fighting back a shiver at the uncomfortable sensation of sweat running down his bare back.

Grabbing the bar again and starting a new set of repetitions, Otabek pushed himself with more ferocity, letting out small grunts from the effort.

The odd feeling from a few moments ago returned, and it hit him then- it wasn’t because of the chilly air or the sweat on his torso.

It was because he was being watched.

He stopped and let himself hang from the bar, relaxing his legs. His heart was still pounding from the exercise, but likely wouldn’t slow anytime soon.

Otabek dropped to the floor again, and slowly began to unravel the cloth from his hands, bringing his teeth to the knots to untie them. He was waiting for the person to edge out of the shadows, to reveal themselves.

“Enjoying the show?” He asked the seemingly empty room.

He heard a muttered “Damn” from behind him, coaxing a low chuckle from Otabek.

He knew exactly who was at his window.

“If you wanted to see me like this, you could have asked.”

“For a pirate you’re shit at knowing when you’re being watched,” the voice responded, and Otabek turned to find Yuri seated on the windowsill, half hidden by the darkness outside, his tail out of sight.

“Or perhaps I knew you weren’t a threat,” Otabek responded, tossing the cloth in his hands aside and walking to the window, excitement coursing through him.

Yuri seemed embarrassed at being caught, not quite meeting Otabek’s gaze when he sat down in front of the window ledge. It was always endearing when Yuri was caught off guard, in Otabek’s opinion. Not that he’d admit that to said siren.

“What are you doing here?” Otabek asked him, listening for JJ and Chris’ voices from the decks above them. Hearing their conversation continuing without a pause, he sighed. “Isn’t this a little risky, even for you?”

“I’m not about to get myself outdone by Viktor, even if he’s the king of rash decisions,” Yuri growled. “The idiot is in the human’s cabin right now. I’m just staying close by so nothing goes wrong.”

Otabek was completely taken aback. Viktor had guts to take a risk like that, especially since Yuuri was always one to be cautious.  “Can sirens survive out of water?”

“For a half hour or so,” Yuri responded, twisting a lock of wet blonde hair around his finger. “Longer with freshwater, though it gets uncomfortable after a bit.”

His eyes then fell to Otabek’s chest and stayed there, green eyes lit up with interest. Otabek knew what had captured his attention: the black ink splayed out on his skin, spreading across the top of his chest to his left shoulder. He was rather proud of the tattoo, having received it just after he had met JJ and joined the crew.

“I’ve never seen that on you before.”

“You’ve never seen me half-naked before.”

Yuri blushed from the bold statement, causing Otabek’s heart to leap again in adoration.

“What is it?” Yuri asked quietly, reaching out as if to touch it, then withdrawing his hand hastily as their eyes met.

“A steppe eagle,” Otabek said, tracing the feathers with his own hand, “flying over the sea. I suppose it represents me in a way, free to fly where I please. Or sail, I guess would be the better term.”

“It suits you,” Yuri said, to Otabek’s delight. “Otabek- can I ask you-”

They didn’t found out what Yuri was about to ask, for JJ’s voice above them cut them off abruptly.

“The HELL is he doing on my ship?!”

“Oh fuck,” Yuri said in horror.

Otabek couldn’t prepare himself for what happened next. Yuri, instead of diving back into the sea, flung himself at Otabek into the cabin, who got the wind knocked out of him as their bodies collided backwards onto the wooden floor, Yuri sprawled on top of him. Seawater dripped everywhere as Yuri braced his hands onto Otabek’s chest, pushing himself up and gaping down at the flushed pirate underneath him.

“Get me up, quick!”

Otabek didn’t think, but scrambled to his feet and scooped Yuri into his arms. He grunted in surprise- the tail was quite heavy, and more slippery than anything. He struggled to keep his grip on the siren as he dashed to the tub- thank _God_ he had the sense to fill it earlier- and let Yuri slip into the water.

“Not a sound,” Otabek breathed, dragging the changing screen around the tub to shield him from view. Yuri nodded, tucking his tail into the water, and crouched down to the best of his ability.

Otabek rolled up the cuffs of his trousers and wrapped a towel around his waist, hiding his pants and appearing as if he was about to bathe. This wasn’t a moment too soon, for a heartbeat later there was a knock on his door.

Collecting his nerves, Otabek opened the door and was thrown off by seeing not JJ, but Chris and Phichit at the cabin’s entrance instead.

“Hello, Beks,” Chris said casually, taking in Otabek’s disheveled and damp appearance with amusement.

“Christophe,” Otabek answered.

“Jean just told me something quite interesting,” he continued, a mischievous grin on his face. “Care to know what it was?”

“If it’ll make you leave,” Otabek grumbled.

“Mmm, so tense tonight, Beks. What have you been up to tonight?” Chris leaned around him to take a look inside the cabin.

“Training,” Otabek answered. “About to take a bath. Can you tell me what Jean said so I can bathe in peace?”

“He said that Yuri was sitting on your windowsill,” Chris pursed his lips. “Isn’t that something?”  
“Something ridiculous,” Otabek said, gesturing behind him. “I never saw him when I was training. And as you both can see, he’s clearly not here.”

Phichit pushed past Chris and took a look inside as well. “Your window _is_ open.”

“Needed a breeze for training,” Otabek said, a little too hastily. “Gets stuffy in here.”

Phichit narrowed his eyes but didn’t say any more. He wasn’t as experienced as Chris was in reading Otabek, fortunately.

Chris pursed his lips, eyes twinkling. “Well, as our dear friend has kindly pointed out, Yuri isn’t here, so might as well tell Jean he’s gone, hm?”

_Enjoy,_  he mouthed to Otabek before disappearing back up the steps to the main deck with Phichit.

* * *

 

“‘Beks’?” Yuri asked, smirking as Otabek came back into view and tugged the towel off, his cheeks a deep red. “Didn’t peg you as the type for nicknames.”

Otabek rolled his eyes as he pushed the changing screen out of the way and flung his towel into a corner. “They knew you were here. Well, at least Chris did. I’ve never been the best liar, and he wanted to milk it as much as he could.”

Yuri’s expression grew worried. “Will he tell anyone I’m here?”

“Not if he wants me to never speak to him again,” Otabek promised him. Letting out a large huff, he sat himself in front of the tub. “Is the water alright?”

“It’ll do for now,” Yuri said, flicking his fins over the surface. “Thank you, by the way. For hiding me.”

“Didn’t give me much of a choice there, Yuri,” Otabek stretched out his arms behind him, leaning back on them lazily.

“You can call me Yura, if that makes you feel better,” Yuri responded.

“Hmm. Didn’t peg you as the type for nicknames either,” Otabek grinned as Yuri waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, _Beks_ ,” he said sarcastically.

“Call me Beka.”

Yuri gave a soft “oh” of surprise, and Otabek swore he melted on the floor where he sat. “What did you want to ask me, before?” He asked, nearly stuttering over the words.

Yuri bit his lip. “Never mind, it’s nothing. Just stupid curiosity, really.”

“Try me.”

Yuri stared into Otabek’s deep brown eyes, so intently he could see his own reflected in them. “Why did you help me that day?”

Otabek paused, trying to remember what exactly had run through his head when he saw Yuri for the first time. “I could see it, you know,” he said quietly. “How afraid you were.”

“I wasn’t afraid,” Yuri insisted, water droplets falling into the bath as he shook his head.

“You put on a good mask for the rest of them,” Otabek continued. “They were too busy staring at your body than your face. But I noticed.”

“Perverted assholes, the lot of them,” Yuri scoffed, though he didn’t deny the rest of what Otabek had said. He tilted his head, nearly leaning it on the edge of the tub. “That doesn’t explain all of it.”

“Doesn’t it?” Otabek said, smiling despite himself. “I was drawn to you, the same way you keep becoming drawn to me.”

He heard Yuri’s breath hitch as he inched his body closer to the tub, dipping his fingers in the warm bathwater and moving them lazily in a circle, watching the water swirl.

“You’re impossible to resist, it seems,” he murmured, his eyes continuously flickering up between his hand in the water and Yuri’s face. That beautiful, beautiful face, glowing from the dim candlelight around them.

“Beka,” Yuri whispered, lifting his head up from his arm as Otabek’s fingers made contact with the skin on his chest.

There was a stillness, where Otabek knew nothing but the heavy warmth of the air around him, the soft gold of Yuri’s hair, and the beating of Yuri’s heart under his fingertips.

And then Yuri dipped his head forward, Otabek following half a beat later, and he was subject to those soft pink lips he had been dreaming about for weeks, and oh, it was like bliss that Otabek had never felt before in his life.

His lips tasted like salt, from sweat and the sea. Yuri’s hands had buried themselves in Otabek’s hair, gently tugging on the dark strands in time with his kisses. It sent sparks of pleasure down Otabek’s spine, his lips tingling as he kissed the siren with a tenderness he had never shown to any of his past lovers.

“More, Beka,” Yuri breathed.

A tug on Otabek’s lips was all it took for the air between them to shift. He rose from his sitting position in front of the tub to get onto his knees, bracing one arm behind Yuri on the tub’s rim, the other hand gripping the back of Yuri’s head as he greedily chased his mouth with his own. Yuri made a small growl of approval in the back of his throat, which turned into gasps as Otabek lowered his head to the siren’s neck and began sucking on the skin there.

“Dirty pirate- _fuck_ ,” Yuri had thrown his head back at an insistent tug from Otabek, who gave a dark chuckle from where he had nuzzled himself against the base of Yuri’s throat.

“Pirates take what they want,” he purred, his eyes alight as he watched Yuri’s chest heave and shudder before him. “Didn’t you know that, Yura?”

He bit into the sensitive flesh at Yuri’s collarbone, drawing a low groan from him. He had never felt like this before- one moment soft and tender with the way he kissed, the next wild and drunk on passion, desperate for the feel of Yuri against him.

He was bewitched, intoxicated by him. If this is what it felt like to be seduced by a siren, Otabek could hardly resist.

“Enough,” Yuri eventually growled, pulling Otabek back to his eye level by the chin. “Can’t let you have all the fun.”

Otabek barely had time to catch his breath as Yuri threw his arms around him, crushing their lips together again. Water trickled down his chest, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. A different kind of heat than the warmth of the candles around them was growing in his abdomen, a feeling that had him holding Yuri a little tighter, kissing a little rougher with desire.

Otabek was breathing heavily when Yuri broke away from him. “I’d love to mark you the way you did me,” Yuri crooned, tracing a finger slowly down Otabek’s navel, pausing when he reached the trail of dark hair that disappeared down his trousers. Otabek’s next breath caught in his throat, tension and anticipation driving him mad.

_Fuck_.

“But I think you’d bleed if I did,” Yuri pulled away, tapping his pointed canines with the smallest of pouts.

Otabek shrugged, undeterred. “If Viktor didn’t leave any lasting harm to Yuuri, then…”

“Do _not_ mention Viktor now,” Yuri said, exasperated, but bent forward and placed his lips to Otabek’s neck all the same.

His breath turned ragged, his body on fire where Yuri’s mouth brushed against him. He was lost to sensation, drowning in the siren’s touch. If he died right then and there, Otabek Altin would die a happy man.

“Open your eyes, Beka,” Yuri said eventually, leaning away from the other man. Otabek hadn’t even realized they were closed until then.

“The water’s getting to me,” he admitted, crossing his arms together in discomfort. Otabek swallowed but nodded, running a hand through his tousled hair and straightening his trousers before reaching into the tub and lifting Yuri out.

Yuri wrapped his arm around Otabek, his head resting in the crook of Otabek’s neck as he was carried back to the window ledge. The mood between them had shifted again, but into one of contentment and peace.

“Who would have known,” Otabek said, once Yuri was seated on the ledge, his tail hanging behind him over the sea.

“That all this would happen?” Yuri finished for him, tossing his hair for a lack of a better thing to do. “Probably Viktor.”

Otabek laughed, and bent down to kiss Yuri again, his thumb sweeping back and forth across his cheekbones. “Don’t let him torment you about me.”

“Never,” Yuri smirked.

* * *

 

Otabek stood by the open window for several moments after Yuri had disappeared into the waves, but then jumped in shock as his door unexpectedly flew open.

“Holy FUCK, Yuuri has a siren in his tub!”

Phichit barreled into the cabin, screeching, while Chris sauntered in behind him, looking perfectly at ease.

Otabek schooled his expression into one of fake surprise. “Really?”

“He’s actually insane,” Phichit whispered, partly to himself. “I had no idea- why are you laughing?!”

Chris couldn’t contain himself and was doubled over, clutching at his sides. “Phichit, really, open your eyes,” he said, wiping away tears. “God, I couldn't believe you bought the lie about Beks hiding Yuri in here as well.”

Phichit rounded on Otabek, who was now glaring daggers at Chris. “You’re the worst,” he muttered, walking to the window and shutting the glass panes.

Chris winked, eyeing Otabek’s wet chest. “Hell, if a siren fell in love with me, I’d brag to everyone I knew. But that’s just me.”

Phichit was flapping his arms. “What? You two? How on earth- STOP LAUGHING!”

For now even Otabek couldn’t help himself and started laughing along with Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments/kudos appreciated!


	5. Drinks and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Otabek (unwillingly) talks to Chris and Phichit about sirens, love, and secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Sorry for the long long wait, school became insane and this summer has really been no better, but I'm going to try to finish by the time I start school again in August. No Yuri in this chapter, unfortunately, but he'll be back in the next one, I promise! I'm trying to decide whether the next chapter after this one will be the last one or not... anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

As expected, Otabek wouldn’t get a quiet night to himself after Phichit and Chris invited themselves into his cabin, demanding answers about Yuri and Viktor (mostly Phichit) and rum to celebrate Otabek’s new relationship (mostly Chris).

“Just don’t tell Jean,” Otabek warned them, pouring them their second glass. “I don’t want a target on Yuri’s back from this.”

Chris hummed, circling his finger around the rim of the glass. “Jean won’t do anything to him, Beks,” he said. “It’s you who has to keep a tight leash on that foul-mouthed siren of yours.”

Otabek sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yuri’s not a pet. And his mouth is the least of your concerns.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Chris raised a brow, tapping on his neck. 

Otabek prodded his own neck for a few moments, then hissed as his fingers met several new tender spots underneath his chin. Chris laughed at that; Phichit stayed silent, his eyes wide and round as saucers.

“I’d wager Yuuri’s more marked up than you at the moment,” Chris commented, downing the rest of his glass. “I only caught a glimpse of them, but they seemed very into what-”

“Stop,” Phichit moaned, clutching onto his glass as if it was a lifeline, his knuckles white. “None of you are concerned? That siren could bite Yuuri’s head off at any moment and you’re taking bets on how many hickeys he’ll have tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Chris said simply.

“But sirens are actually really dangerous,” Phichit argued. Receiving blank stares from the other two, he continued. “Besides the obvious, I mean. Sirens aren’t just strong and have sharp teeth, you know. Older ones have a certain power called charmspeaking. Voices that have the ability to persuade humans to do whatever they want, just by asking them to.”

“Where on Earth did you hear this?” Otabek asked curiously, leaning forward on his forearms towards Phichit. 

“From a book I nicked from Jean’s cabin the day we seized the Isabella. It’s really fascinating, actually- covers all sorts of creatures and their abilities-”

Otabek let out a small huff, feeling exasperated- he could have had all the answers he wanted to know a month ago, had he asked Phichit for help. But then he was struck with an interesting thought.

_ Did Yuri have this power? Had he used it on him before? _

Otabek shoved his uncertainty down before Chris and Phichit could see it displayed on his face. “Can I borrow the book?”

“Sure, as soon as I read it and find out what exactly what Viktor has the ability to do to Yuuri,” Phichit said matter-of-factly, his dark eyes filled with mistrust.

“Give it a rest,” Chris smacked him lightly over the head, shaking his own golden curls in disagreement. “Yuuri has a good head on his shoulders, he’ll be fine. Don’t you trust your friends and their judgements?”

“It’s questionable at times,” Phichit muttered.

“Believe me, I felt the same about Viktor a month ago,” Otabek consoled him, trying to calm him down. “But I know he wouldn’t do anything to Yuuri. He’s just as lovestruck as Yuuri is.”

“Cheers to them,” Chris filled his glass for the third time and quickly downed it once more. “He’s gorgeous as hell. If Yuuri had said no, I’d snatch him up in a heartbeat.”

Phichit choked on his drink, Otabek thumping his back to help. 

“I’m just a little hurt he didn’t tell me,” Phichit said once he could speak. “I’m his best friend.” Otabek sensed some hurt in his tone, and he honestly couldn’t blame him for feeling the way he did.

“He didn’t want Viktor to be in danger. For all he knows about us, we’d kill him without reason.”

“As if I’d kill a male that fine,” Chris said under his breath.

“Stop lusting after him for one second,” Otabek snapped. “Phichit’s still distraught.”

“Don’t worry,” Chris draped an arm around Phichit’s shoulders, all teasing smiles. “I’m at your disposal, whenever you’d like.”

“Jean would be the only one left,” Phichit pointed out, a grin growing on his face despite himself.

“He’s practically married to the ship. Loves the  _ Isabella _ more than anyone,” Chris hiccuped at the last word. 

Otabek swatted Chris’ hand away from the bottle as he reached for it. “No more. You’re becoming ridiculous.”

“No more than usual,” Phichit said. 

Otabek ignored them as they started to go back and forth, his thoughts still lingering on charmspeaking. Was that the real reason Yuuri turned into a gush-filled mess the first day he met Viktor?

_ No _ , he realized. Viktor didn’t speak a word to Yuuri that day. Besides, he trusted Viktor well enough. The siren had saved Yuuri’s life, for crying out loud. He reasoned that there was no real danger.

But then there was Yuri. Wild, impulsive, young Yuri. Did he trust Otabek enough to not use it on him? Was he even old enough to have this power?

“-you still with us, Altin?” Phichit waved his hands in front of Otabek’s face, interrupting his thoughts. 

“‘Course not, he still hasn’t had his bath,” Chris joked. “We’ve kind of ruined his night, haven’t we?”

“And yet you’re still here,” Otabek muttered, standing and picking up the glasses and rum before Chris could attempt to swipe it from the table.

“But we haven’t talked about  _ you _ yet,” Chris had a smirk on his face as smug as a captain face-to-face with a hefty amount of loot. “I hope you showed him a good time. Tell me, is his mouth just as filthy on you as it is when he speaks?”

_ I’d love to mark you the way you did me.  _ He could almost hear Yuri croon the words. 

“We’re not doing this,” Otabek said flatly, shoving away the memory and jutting his chin out to the direction of the door, arms crossed tightly. He could feel his patience dwindling and the veins on his neck beginning to pop out. Never a good sign.

“Beks, Beks, it’s not every day we have two pirates who’ve experienced a siren’s seduction-”

“We get the message,” Phichit stood quickly, dragging Chris to his feet as Otabek’s features grew dark and irritated. “Listen- I’ll grab that book for you now, yeah? I’m sure you want to read it more than I do at the moment.”

“Appreciated,” Otabek said as best he could with his teeth ground together, watching the two of them clumsily make their way to his door; Phichit was a bit more tipsy than he had let on, the sway of the ship not helping as he held onto Chris’s shoulder to get his bearings. 

“Bet Yuri was more than appreciative of you-”

“OUT!” Otabek roared, finally snapping at the Swiss man, chucking the empty glass in his hand as hard as he could at the doorframe above his head, shards of glass falling and tinkling to the floor in his wake.

* * *

 

Left alone and frustrated in more ways than one, Otabek walked over to the tub, staring down into the calm water. Screw a bath, he needed a damn nap after all of the pandemonium of the night. He glanced at his pocket watch on the nearby table and clenched his jaw so hard he felt it would snap- it was later in the night than he thought, and his turn at the helm was now in less than an hour.

_ Thank you, Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti, for having no concept of personal space or time _ .

He knelt down and cupped some water into his hands, splashing his face and the back of his neck, sighing as the cool water ran down his back. Then he reached for the towel he had discarded on the ground and began wiping up all of the excess water that had been splattered around the tub from earlier. He and Yuri had practically overturned the tub with all of the… excitement of the moment.

Otabek shuddered, closing his eyes. The candlelight was faint behind his eyelids; but the only picture he wanted to conjure was of Yuri. The mischief that sparkled behind those cool eyes, always luring him further and further. A smirk that could cut ice, challenging and untested. Damn the fact that he could kill him in more ways than one: Otabek was officially down for the count and in love with a siren. 

“Some cliché you’re in, Altin,” he muttered to himself, swallowing hard. The feelings of arousal and want from earlier were back with a vengeance, and the memory of Yuri running his hand down Otabek’s chest, whispering delicious words into his ear did nothing to help.

_ I’d love to mark you the way you did me _ .

A timid knock echoed through the cabin, and Otabek swore under his breath, drawing back the hand that was nearly halfway down his trousers. It had better be Phichit with the book, or Chris with a death wish.

“What.” His voice was sharp as he strode up to his door for what seemed like the millionth interruption of the night.

“It’s Phichit. I have your book.” 

Otabek tried not to let the annoyance show on his face as he opened the door, hoping Phichit wouldn’t notice the flush on his neck, or, worse, the strain around his pants that wasn’t fully subsided.

“Here,” Phichit, still cheerful despite Otabek’s less-than-welcoming answer at the door, thrust the heavy book into his arms. “Sorry about wasting your night… I hope you find what you’re looking for, Otabek.”

“I hope so too,” he muttered before slamming the door unceremoniously back in Phichit’s face and going straight to his bed to read.

“ _ The Sea: A Complete Guide _ ,” he spoke the title to himself, weighing the tome in his hands. It was quite large, and it took him a while to flip through the large text, skipping over lengthy sections on sharks, whales, porpoises before landing on the chapter he needed.

The excerpt on sirens was all information he’d read before in other books, besides a short briefing on charmspeaking.

_ An ability unique to anything in this world, charmspeaking is a power even rarer than the beings that possess it. Mature sirens over the age of twenty-five can use it on multiple persons at a time, regardless of sexual preferences and attraction towards the siren. Charmspeaking forces the listener to complete any task the user desires and can even cause unconsciousness. Persons subject to charmspeaking are unaware of what they are doing and have no control over their actions, having no memory of it afterwards. Blocking charmspeaking is done simply by covering a person’s ears, the most effective way being wax plugs. _

Otabek read the paragraph over and over again until he was certain that he hadn’t misread anything. Charmspeaking was more powerful than what he had originally thought, and a bit frightening if Otabek was being honest with himself. 

And Yuri didn’t have it. 

He suddenly felt guilty, assuming that Yuri would manipulate him for his own gains. After everything that had happened between the two of them, he should have been more trusting. Yuri obviously put a lot of faith in him since the first day, and ever since then, had continued to trust Otabek around him. 

_ But he never told you anything about charmspeaking _ , a nagging voice in the back of his head piped up. 

He ignored it. If Yuri didn’t have that power, why tell him about it? It wasn’t any of Otabek’s business. He had more important things to worry about, anyway. One being that he was almost late to getting to his post at the helm.

Otabek welcomed the fresh sea air when he stepped onto the main deck. The moon shone full and brilliantly above him, the breeze soft and gentle. And finally, finally being alone. The best rest from his whirlwind evening.

Not that he wouldn’t mind a little more company from a certain siren…

His watch at the helm passed without too much activity, if he didn’t count Yuuri staggering up the steps to him, shirt completely unbuttoned and hair mussed, and giving Otabek a smile of pure happiness.

“Sirens are incredible,” he sighed, staring up at the moon with wide eyes before vanishing below deck just as quickly as he arrived, leaving Otabek with a small smile of amusement on his face for a half hour afterwards. 

After six hours of standing at the wheel, Otabek’s eyes were tired and drooping from scanning the sea for any flash of scales, silver or pink. As the sun rose, he wanted nothing more than to collapse back onto his bed and get some rest.

Then again, he grimaced as an unfamiliar ship with white sails and a British flag started to come into view with the rising sun, rest was a luxury for few on the open seas. And the crew of the _Reina_ _Isabella_ was fresh out of luck. 


	6. The Resiliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ, Otabek, and the crew get in a tight spot with the British navy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with such a long wait between chapters! I think there'll be 2 more chapters of this fic and then it'll be complete. Enjoy!

Otabek sounded the initial alarm and in minutes the once quiet deck sprung to life, as JJ appeared from below deck, yelling commands at the top of his lungs while the rest of the crew rushed to complete them, still half asleep.

“Full canvas! We need to outrun these pricks!” He roared, marching up to the helm and taking the wheel from Otabek. The cocky grin was gone, replaced with a fury he only reserved for the British navy and few others.

Otabek, climbing up the rope ladders to let down the sheet, was glad JJ had the sense to outrun the British ship rather than face them head on. From what he could tell from the far distance, she was fully stocked with firepower, large and intimidating. Her sides were painted a clean yellow and blue, her sails white and without a single patch on them.

Perfect for hunting down pirates like them.

Minutes later, the enemy ship was gaining on them at a speed Otabek couldn’t believe for its size. Climbing down from the main mast, he caught Chris and JJ in an argument by the helm.

“It’s no bloody use,” Chris ground out to JJ, who was clutching the wheel so hard his knuckles were white. “They’re too fast, even if we have the better wind-”

“How much time until they’ve loaded their weapons?” JJ ignored him and called out to Phichit, who had a scope in his hands and was peering out over the rail intently at the brightly colored ship.

“Their crew aren’t doing much, Captain!” Phichit called back, brows drawn together tightly. “Not drawing out the cannons yet!”

“Waiting till the last minute, those morons,” JJ said, a manic gleam in his eye. “If they want a fight, maybe we should give it to em.”

“Jean, I don’t think that would be wise-” Otabek tried to put in his own two cents of advice.

“Well, I don’t want to be a damn sitting duck out here as they catch up to us,” JJ snapped. “Better to get ready to fight. We’ve taken on bigger ships before.”

“They’re a navy ship, JJ. We’ll be outnumbered if they board us,” Yuuri chimed in.

“AM I THE CAPTAIN OR NOT?” JJ finally lost his temper, taking off his hat and brandishing it in Otabek, Chris, and Yuuri’s faces. “You’ve all fought before. Fucking act like it. That ship is gonna catch up and attack whether we like it or not.”

He marched away towards his cabin to grab his weapons. “Bring her around. Get ready for battle,” he commanded Otabek, before going into his quarters and slamming the door.

The three of them exchanged a guarded look before Otabek spoke. “Captain’s orders,” he said begrudgingly, making his way back to the helm.

* * *

 The sun was halfway up the sky when JJ re-emerged. Wearing a heavy brown overcoat and all manner of pistols, knives, and swords strapped to his body, Otabek almost pitied the captain of the ship who was going to board them.

Almost.

“Cannons at the ready?” JJ shouted, striding down the length of the deck as the _Isabella_ began to sail parallel to the British ship. Otabek could make out the word _Resilience_ painted in crisp white paint and snorted at the pretentious name.

“Captain, they’re not moving,” Phichit ran up to him, scope in his hand and looking puzzled. “See for yourself, they’re not making any moves to attack. They’re just- watching.”

“The idiots are begging for their ship to be sunk, then,” JJ responded, waving Phichit’s scope away impatiently. “We won’t wait for an open invitation to fire.”

“JJ-” Yuuri jogged up, sword rattling at his side. “They’re dropping anchor. Look.”

All five of them approached the rail cautiously and watched the _Resilience_ across from them, no further than ten meters away, lower the great steel anchor on her deck.

“This has to be a joke,” Chris muttered. Otabek silently agreed.

“A shit one at that,” JJ said, immediately forgetting to command them to fire. “Phichit, what’s their crew doing?”

The scope was out again. “They’re watching us, just standing around the middle of the deck. Guarding the captain’s quarters,” he clarified, and JJ scoffed.

“Wait…”

“What are they doing, Phichit?” Yuuri asked.

“They’re signaling something…”

“Probably wondering how many of us there are so they can bring in a good haul back to His  Royal Majesty,” JJ said, his mouth twisting into a frown. “Really, what kind of navy ship is this?”

“They want us to drop anchor and come aboard.”

Chris started laughing. “Seriously? They’re too cowardly to board a ship they’ve just cornered in the middle of the open sea?!”

“That’s what they want,” Phichit said. He lowered the scope and turned to JJ. “What are your orders, Captain?”

JJ had a rather pensive expression on his face, clearly thinking hard. None of them had ever come across a situation like this.

“It could be some kind of trap, Jean,” Otabek warned him. “To overpower us, capture us, and sink the _Isabella_ all in one go.”

“If they wanted to sink us, they would have already,” JJ gestured to the rows and rows of cannons across from them, unloaded and unmanned. “And they seem too concerned with protecting their captain to be on the offensive.”

They let JJ mull it over in silence for a couple more moments before he made his decision.

“If the Brits want pirates on their ship, we’ll give it to them.”

* * *

Dropping the wooden gangplank between the two ships once the _Reina Isabella_ dropped anchor next to the _Resilience_ had Otabek’s instincts screaming at him to stop. Yet he gathered all his weapons and climbed up and crossed with the rest of the crew, JJ leading at the front, coming to a halt once his feet touched the pristine deck.

The redcoated soldiers looked rather timid when Otabek and the crew boarded, he noticed smugly. For such a large ship, she didn’t seem to be fully manned, with perhaps a dozen men at most on deck. Wide eyed as they watched the pirates before them, they clutched their muskets nervously, staying tightly knit together in front of the captain’s cabin.

“It’s like they’ve never seen pirates before,” Phichit said, trying to make light of the situation. He took out one of his small knives and started twirling it between his fingers, grinning. The soldiers watched his tattooed fingers move the weapon with a mixture of fear and awe.

“Shut up. We’re here to find out what the hell they want from us and then we’re getting out of here,” JJ snapped. Phichit pocketed the knife with a huff.

Then their captain emerged, parting the small crowd of his crew. He was the most imposing man on the ship, tall and broad-shouldered, wearing a sharp tricorn hat embroidered with gold, a similarly striking overcoat, and a neatly sculpted white wig tied with a ribbon behind his neck that earned him an audible scoff from Chris.

“And I thought the fashion was ridiculous in Switzerland,” he said to Otabek under his breath.

The comment went by unnoticed by the captain, who walked straight to JJ without no further preamble.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy, I presume?” The way he spoke made Otabek want to shove him off his ship, all assuming and holier-than-thou as he addressed JJ. He made no offer to extend his hand.

“That’s Captain Leroy to you,” JJ said, clearly peeved. “No need to introduce yourself. I want to know why you dragged us on your ship.”

_Try to get us all killed, why don’t you JJ?_ Otabek thought to himself in exasperation.

The captain smiled, an unsettling sight. “Why Captain, I merely extended an invitation. You came here of your own will.”

“Yeah, because you’d have blown us to bits if we refused,” JJ narrowed his eyes. “So what is it you want from us? Thought the monarchy didn’t tolerate pirates.”

“When there’s something to be gained, I think we can work out our differences, Captain,” he said, before turning away to pace the deck. “I assume it would be too much to ask you to unarm yourselves while we talk?”

“You’ve assumed correctly,” JJ said, letting a smirk slip through his mask of intimidation for a moment.

The captain shrugged, obviously prepared for his response. “Very well, then.”

“We’ve heard some interesting rumors about the _Reina Isabella_. We’ve heard that rather recently she has now acquired some interesting allies.”

“Allies are easy to come by, thanks to your king and his insane desire to take over half the world.”

The captain stopped his pacing and faced JJ square on. “Oh, this has nothing to do with matters of land and conquest, Captain Leroy. This has to do with beings that rarely show itself to the world of men.”

Otabek had a horrible feeling he knew what the captain was hinting at.

“The world of men?” JJ asked, still oblivious. Clearly not what the captain was looking for.

“Being coy won’t help your case. Or his,” the captain turned to one of his crewmen and beckoned him to open the door to his cabin.

Two of the British soldiers dragged out a prisoner by the upper arms, his hands bound and his head sagging. There was something off about the way his legs trailed behind him, limp and unmoving, but he didn’t make a single sound as he was brought before the soldiers and pirates on deck.

As he lifted his head and the sun hit his face, Otabek nearly threw up.

It wasn’t a man that they had brought out from the captain’s cabin, but something else entirely.

_Viktor._

Viktor’s gaze was steely and determined, giving nothing away as he stared at the crew of the _Reina Isabella_. Through his eyes were lit with resilience, his body was in a different state entirely. His skin and scales were flaking, the fins on his tail crusty and beginning to shrivel. The bright silver hair that was usually gleaming had dulled into an ugly gray.

The more Otabek stared, the more weary Viktor looked; his chest was rising and falling with short, shallow breaths. Otabek clenched his fists around the butt of his pistol when he noticed a nasty gash on the side of his head, now covered with dried blood. He guessed he was near the point of drying out completely.

_The damn bastards_.

The already high tension escalated when the captain pulled out his sword and held it under Viktor’s chin.

Phichit immediately grabbed hold onto the back of Yuuri’s overcoat in a wild desperation to keep his friend in place, and Chris had a hand on his own sword, ready to draw. JJ remained still.

And Otabek, well, it took him everything he had not to charge at the man. If it were Yuri under the sword, he’d have already fought tooth and nail to get him back to sea.

“Pretty thing, no?” The captain tilted Viktor’s head to the side with his blade. Viktor winced as the sharp end pressed into his skin, though not hard enough to pierce it. Yuuri started to tremble, whether with fear or rage, Otabek couldn’t tell.

“What are you doing with a siren on your ship?” JJ asked calmly, with the air of asking a child why they were about to do something stupid. Otabek couldn’t help but admire the passive aggressive tone of voice he used.

“Caught it trying to claw a hole in our hull. It was damn hard to catch, as you can imagine. Put up such a fight I nearly lost a hand. But nothing a hard hit to the head couldn’t fix,” he smiled coldly.

Yuuri let out a strangled noise that was a cross between a gasp and a choke.

“I have my suspicions,” the captain continued, sheathing his sword, “that you lot sent him to do your dirty work for you.”

JJ barked a laugh, crossing his arms. “You’re mad. I’ve never seen this siren in my life, and you think he’d do any favors for us? Why would he?”

“Oh, I have no doubt. Regrettably, you cockroaches know all the secrets the sea has to offer. Who’s to say you haven’t made deals with the mysterious creatures of the deep?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. Dangling at the end of it was Yuuri’s golden ring.

Otabek saw his crewmates shift out of the corner of his eye. _Don’t react, don’t react_ , he prayed in his head. _Don’t give him what he wants_.

JJ, to his credit, didn’t give away any indication that he recognized the ring. “And what’s this supposed to be, anyway?” He sneered.

“This was around his neck. I think we both know that this wasn’t just lying around at the bottom of the ocean. It must have come from somewhere. Or someone,” the captain said coolly, staring each crew member down in turn. Otabek glowered at him when he met his eye.

“You’re a bloody madman,” JJ said, shaking his head incredulously. “What do you want from us? Getting us on your ship to confess that we’ve somehow tried to kill you and your crew through a damn siren? We’re fucking pirates- we’ll kill you anyway!”

As quick as lightning, the captain pulled out a pistol and cocked it, aiming it at Viktor’s head.

The sound had never felt so cold to Otabek before.

“I’ll give you five counts to confess. Remain silent, and he dies,” he said, a dark shadow crossing his face.

“Five.”

Chris and Phichit rounded on JJ. “Forget about our own skins- we can’t let him just die, Jean,” Chris hissed so the soldiers couldn’t hear him. “He can’t fight back like we can.”

“He has nothing to do with us!” JJ waved his hands wildly. “We didn’t send him! Unless-”

“Four.”

“You’ve seen that siren before, haven’t you, you little sneak,” JJ grabbed Yuuri and pulled him next to him, violently whispering in his ear. “How the bloody hell did he wind up with your ring, anyway? Why did he try to sink this ship and not ours?”

“I- I can’t-” Yuuri turned a sickly shade of green, trying to push away from JJ.

“Three.”

Otabek’s palms started to sweat, but kept an iron grip on the pistol on his belt. Things were about going to get ugly, for better or for worse.

“Two.”

Yuuri turned to look at Viktor in panic, upper lip quivering. Viktor allowed him a soft smile, before hanging his head down in defeat. Otabek saw a tear roll down his cheek.

_One_.

“Don’t!” Yuuri suddenly cried out, sprinting to Viktor with an arm outstretched to him.

The pistol swung around and fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected angst. Who do you think gets shot, if anyone? Let me know what you guys think in the comments, and thanks to everyone who leaves/has left kudos, it means the world to me!


	7. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and the crew fight it out for Viktor and Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing action, so I apologize for the wording and everything. But there's only one more chapter to go after this one! It'll be more of an epilogue-type chapter, so this is the last real substance filled chapter, I think. I might change my mind later, who knows. Thanks again for reading!

The second Yuuri fell to the deck, clutching at his heavily bleeding side, the ship exploded into chaos.

JJ let out a furious roar and immediately charged at the captain, sword out and fire blazing in his eyes. Otabek, after a split second of hesitation, followed to draw the fighting away from Viktor, who they had tossed unceremoniously to the side of the door to the captain’s cabin.

Phichit and Chris, too, were fighting with everything they had, keeping the oncoming soldiers from getting too close to Yuuri’s limp body near the gangplank.

For a moment, it seemed like the British soldiers had the advantage. The captain was clearly no inexperienced sailor, matching JJ strike for strike as they battled. Otabek had the hard task of fending off any soldiers trying to sneak up on the two, attempting to stab JJ in the back when he wasn’t looking. Sweat rolled off his skin in droplets, making his shirt cling to his skin, but still he pressed on, aching muscles and perspiration be damned.

Then the _Resilience_ gave a large lurch to the side as something collided with her hull.

JJ took advantage of the unexpected balance shift and swiftly disarmed the unsteady captain, arrogant grin back on his face.

“Siren on our side or not, I’ll make sure you pay for going after my crew,” he drawled, his blade on the captain’s neck. “You’re finished.”

Otabek had paused for a moment too long to watch JJ slit the man's throat, and was tackled to the deck by one of the soldiers he was currently battling. He struggled and kicked, trying to wrestle his opponent’s sword away from his body with little result.

“Stupid pirates, always getting in over their heads,” the man hissed in his ear, voice straining as he pushed against Otabek. “That weak crewmate of yours and his little pet will pay, once I’m done with you-”

He choked, his eyes going wide and dropping his sword. Otabek watched in still horror as the man’s head lolled to the side, blood dripping from his mouth, as his body gave out on top of him.

He shoved the dead soldier off, revealing a familiar silver-blue tail and pale body on the deck before him.

Yuri seemed winded but pleased with himself as he stretched out his tail. A smear of blood was spread across his hands from the man he had just attacked, but he was otherwise unharmed.

_Fucking hell. Yuri used nothing but brute strength to kill that man._

Otabek was both terrified and slightly aroused at the sight.

“Hey Beka,” Yuri said, panting slightly as he pushed himself up with his arms.

“What are you doing here?!” He bellowed, shoving a soldier right over the rail. “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“Look who’s talking, asshole!” Yuri glared up at him, features positively vicious. “I’ll be damned if you or Viktor die on me now. Just shut the fuck up and let me help.”

Otabek ground his jaw but sighed. There was no arguing with him, what with Yuri being the most stubborn person he knew. “What do we do, then?”

Yuri ran his eyes over the fighting until he spotted what he was looking for. “Over there. Get that bucket, fill it with seawater, take it to Viktor. I’ll cover you!”

Otabek ran as he had never run before, dodging blades and punches to get to that small wooden bucket of salvation on the other side of the ship. Behind him, he could hear screams of horror as Yuri pulled soldiers to the deck, snapping bones as easily as toothpicks. It was grimly satisfying to witness, he thought darkly.

Reaching the bucket and quickly tying a rope to the handle, he dashed to the railing and tossed it over, letting it fill to the brim with seawater and carefully pulling it up. Then he jogged over to Viktor, making sure the bucket’s contents didn’t spill over too much.

“Shit, Viktor…” Otabek knelt at his side. The siren was unconscious, his breathing growing weaker by the minute.

He pushed the hair out of his face and gently tipped the bucket to pour water into his mouth. Viktor’s eyes slowly fluttered open after a few seconds, and Otabek stopped.

“How much more do you need to drink?”

“Just pour it on me,” he croaked out, and Otabek, feeling rather stupid, took the bucket and unceremoniously dumped the water on Viktor’s head.

The effect was immediate. The majority of the water absorbed right into his skin, the dryness of his skin and scales fading. His eyes brightened, and he let out a long groan as he stretched his tail out.

Otabek watched him carefully, noticing that Viktor still looked rather weak. “C’mon, I’ll carry you back to the sea before you dry out.”

“I need to get to Yuuri,” Viktor swatted Otabek’s hands away from him. “It’s my fault, he’s hurt because of me-”

“Viktor, you can’t stay out of water for much longer-”

“Five minutes,” Viktor said sharply, throwing Otabek off-guard. “That’s all I’m asking for. Let me go to him.”

Otabek resisted the urge to throw his hands up but nodded his assent, picking himself up from the ground and running back into the fray.

Viktor, now energized with the water that Otabek had thrown on him, made his way over to where Yuuri lay, tail curled around him protectively. His hands hovered over him, unsure of what to do or how to help.

“Leave me,” Yuuri choked out, a thin trail of blood running from his mouth. “I’m not w-worth it…”

Viktor shushed him, and waved to get Yuri’s attention, who was fighting nearby.

“Yuri!”

Said siren turned around, looking absolutely murderous to see Viktor still on the ship.

“Get back to the sea, you stubborn asshole!” Yuri yelled over to Viktor, who shook his head.

“There’s something I need to do! Make sure your pirate doesn’t get hurt by it, though!”

Yuri let out a frustrated screech, frantically looking around for Otabek in the chaos of yells and clashing metal. Finally spotting the dark haired pirate backing towards him, fighting off another foe, he reached up and yanked on Otabek’s leg to pull him down to his level. Otabek swung his sword wildly as he fell, landing hard on his ass with a groan.

“Yuri, damn it, I thought you were going to kill me-”

“Yeah, well, Viktor’s going to kill all of you if you don’t hurry!”

He looked over Yuri’s shoulder and saw Viktor take a deep breath, his hands sliding over Yuuri’s ears. His eyes had suddenly turned as dark as night.

_He was about to charmspeak_ , Otabek realized.

“Shit-”

Immediately he ducked down next to Yuri, dropping his weapon and waving to Phichit, Chris, and JJ to do the same.

“Cover!” Otabek roared a final warning to his friends, clapping his hands over his ears as tightly as he could.

Viktor opened his mouth.

It was as if everyone had been struck by a battering ram at once. The redcoats doubled over, faces contorted with pain as they turned towards the source of the sound. Viktor’s answering smile was one of an angel’s, laced with a cruel malice that would have even the most bloodthirsty pirates running the other way.

Otabek could only watch, partially horrified, as the soldiers fell to the deck one by one, unconscious. He now understood that no matter how it seemed, the humans on this ship could nothing more than prey, oblivious and willing to a master predator.

It was over in mere moments, and just like that, Viktor calmly turned away from the soldiers and back to the fallen pirate that lay beside him.

JJ and the crew were nearly speechless as they lowered their hands from their ears, surveying the damage before them.

“Holy… fucking… hell,” Chris breathed, fingers trembling as he ran them through his hair. “He did that in bloody seconds…”

“Well, don’t just stand there, you fucking imbeciles!” Yuri snarled next to Otabek, unaffected. “Help him!”

Phichit and Chris sprung into action, tearing off Yuuri’s shirt to get to his wound and to start cleaning and bandaging it. They showed no sign of fear being so close to Viktor, who was still curled up at Yuuri’s side.

JJ, however, was completely stunned, watching wide-eyed as Viktor held onto Yuuri’s hands, crooning words of comfort into his ear.

“Viktor…” Yuuri’s voice was as faint as the breeze.

“I’m alright, love. I’m right here,” he kept repeating.

“I’m sorry…”

Viktor kissed his hands. “You’ve nothing to apologize for, dear Yuuri.”

JJ coughed, stepping forward to interrupt.

“I’m the one who needs to apologize,” he said, shifting back and forth, hat in his hands. “I didn’t do everything I could to help you, Viktor. I didn’t know- well, that you didn’t have any ill will against me and my crew.”

Viktor was expressionless as he stared up at JJ, reading him. Then he gave a cool smile. “Apology accepted, dear Captain.”

 

“I’ve seen it all,” Yuri muttered next to Otabek. “Never thought I’d see that shithead apologize about anything- watch it, Altin,” he bared his fangs as Otabek clapped him on the shoulder for his comment. “I’m tired of putting up with you lot.”

“Of course you are.”

He reached out and took Yuri’s hand, squeezing it softly. Yuri returned the gesture, his head ducked down so that Otabek couldn’t see his face. “Idiot. You damn pirates are hopeless without us, aren’t you?”

“I suppose so,” Otabek said. He brushed Yuri’s hair, now nearly dry, away from his eyes. “I owe you the world, Yura.”

“Like I’d let you die,” he retorted, though his cheeks had turned a soft pink. “You… mean a lot to me.”

“A lot?”

“Yes, you asshole,” he said, but there was no bite to his tone at all. Otabek inched closer to him, leaning forward until their noses brushed together.

“I love you too, Yura.”

“The _fuck_ did you say-”

Otabek silenced him by pressing their lips together, kissing him tenderly. Yuri sighed against his mouth, parting his lips and lazily letting his tongue slide against Otabek’s, who hummed in response.

“You know what I said,” he grinned after they broke apart, before giving another quick peck to Yuri’s cheek.

“Fine, fine, just get me back to the ocean before I shrivel up- Beka,” he whined as Otabek hoisted him up and kissed him under his jaw in one smooth motion. “They’re staring.”

“Let them,” he replied, walking to the railing and seating Yuri on the painted wood. “I’d wager they’ve seen a great deal of curious things today. This shouldn’t be an issue for them.”

“Hey.”

Yuri tugged at Otabek for one final kiss, hands cupping his face. When Yuri pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed and savoring the heat of their breaths against each other.

“I love you too, pirate.”

He dove back into the blue depths, leaving Otabek staring after the foam with a newfound warmth he knew would last for a long, long time.

* * *

 

“Orders, Captain?” Phichit asked, his voice worn and hands bloodstained as he stood to face JJ.

“Blow this piece of shit up,” JJ said finally. “After we get Yuuri back on the _Isabella_.”

He kicked the gangplank back into place and stood to the side, waiting for Chris and Phichit to carefully lift an unconscious Yuuri off the deck.

Viktor gave one last kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, and pushed himself back to let the pirates get to Yuuri to carry him away. Phichit nodded to him in gratitude, Chris of course giving a tiny wink that had Viktor smiling.  

“We’ll take care of him,” Phichit said to Viktor kindly.

“Rest well,” Otabek added as he followed the crew up the gangplank.

“I’ll do my best, Otabek,” Viktor replied, a small smirk on his chapped lips. Dragging himself to the edge of the ship where Yuri had already disappeared, he readied himself to dive.

“Viktor,” JJ called to the silver-haired siren, standing on the gangplank in between ships. “You’re welcome to follow. If you’d like.”

Viktor let out a tired laugh. “Bold of you to assume that I wouldn’t, Captain.”

And he let himself slip back into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos/feedback appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you'd like!


End file.
